SK-000X2 Mercurius
The SK-000X2 ''Mercurius'' is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. Renowned as the "King's Shield", it is an escort unit meant to provide heightened defense for King Milliardo and the [[SK-000 Tallgeese|SK-000 Tallgeese]].' Appearance More or less the original ''Mercurius from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. The only real change is the Crash Shield now houses a beam emitter that can function as both a gun and a sword. As a result, the original beam pistol is removed. Technology & Combat Characteristics Meant to serve as one of two escort units for King Milliardo and the Tallgeese, the Mercurius was specifically designed for high performance. Though it cannot quite match the Tallgeese's impressive speed and mobility, it can still effectively keep up with it, even as the Lightning King charges into battle at full burn. As a result, the Mercurius outperforms virtually all standard-line mobile suits, including those of Zeon origin. For its intended role as the "King's Shield", the Mercurius was oriented for defense. Its primary armament is a set of ten defensors, remote disc-shaped beam shield generators that can protect the Mercurius as well as other mobile suits. Each defensor is capable of generating its own beam shield, as well as combining with its siblings to form an even larger and more powerful shield when required. In full form, the defensors are capable of deflecting even battlecruiser level firepower, though only for a short period of time. When inactive, the defensors can dock along a rack on the ''Mercurius back for recharging. The only other armament is the Crash Shield, which is essentially a large metal shield with a beam emitter at its center. Said emitter can operate as both a gun and a saber, providing the Mercurius with close-to-medium range offensive power. Most importantly however, the Mercurius was meant to operate alongside its brother, the [[SK-000X1 Vayeate|SK-000X1 Vayeate]], in the Tallgeese's vanguard. With the Mercurius' defense power coupled with the Vayeate's offensive power, the pair are effective in both supporting their liege as well as each other. Armaments *'PD 00X2 Defensor' :A remote weapon that is used to defend the Mercurius or any other mobile suit from a impending attack. Defensors are essentially small disc-shaped beam shield generators, each capable of generating singular shields as well as joining together to create more powerful barriers. At full strength, they are capable of warding off battlecruiser level fire, though repeated attacks will wear their shield down. When near depletion, they can return to the rack on the Mercurius' back for recharging. *'CS 00X2 Crash Shield' :Both an additional defense and the Mercurius' only form of offensive power. It is a large metal shield with a powerful beam emitter integrated at its center. The emitter initially functioned as a beam gun, granting the Mercurius some medium-range firepower. However, upon receiving beam saber technology from the Federation, the emitter was revamped to generate a saber blade as well. Beyond that, the shield holds three prong extensions around its circumference, allowing it to be used as a battering weapon. History Developed by the same team that created the Tallgeese itself, the Mercurius was produced from the ground up to act as the perfect escort for King Milliardo and the latter. Piloted by Lieutenant Luna Armonia of the Sanc Royal Guard - consequently one of the King's personal guardswomen - the unit is almost always seen alongside its brother Vayeate at their liege's flanks.